Discord
]] ]] Discord, also known as the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, is a major antagonist in LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. He appears as one of the two main antagonists in the two-part Season 1 finale "The Final Hour", alongside the Great Devourer, the Season 3 episode "The Curse of the Golden Master", the secondary antagonist of the Season 4 finale "Twilight's Kingdom" and a major character for the rest of the series. He is an omnipotent being of chaos and disorder who desired to turn all of Equestria into a chaotic wasteland, before realizing the value of friendship and redeeming himself. In Season 10, Discord assumed the guise of Grogar, an ancient and powerful ram sorcerer who once ruled ancient Equestria and assembled a team of the most dangerous villains in Equestria and Ninjago, in an effort to prepare Twilight for when she inherits the throne from Celestia and Luna. "Grogar" acted as the main antagonist of the season until his deception was revealed in the near season finale. In Season 11, he guise himself as Zane, one of the Ninja. It is revealed that the real Zane is the Ice Emperor, while the fake "Zane" is revealed to be Discord, who always team with the Ninja all the time. He was voiced by John de Lancie, Doc Harris when playing as Grogar and Brent Miller when playing as Zane. Depictions in the Series Early Life Discord is a draconequus who befriends Celestia and Luna, when they both lost their parents. He said left to see what was going on when they saw a large flash of light in the distance and hadn't come back. The three made it to a small village they found. It was only about 3 years after Equestria was founded, and the village was already slowly dying away. The earth ponies grew crops, which they gave to the Pegasi, who cleared the skies. The earth ponies also gave food to the unicorns, who raised and lowered the sun and moon. Later that day, at sunset, Luna and Discord fell asleep in a large shrub while Celestia watched the unicorns. They each walked up to the land ponies, taking a mouthful of food each. After eating, they lined up in a row and used their magic to raise the moon and set the sun. About halfway through, one of the unicorns collapsed from weakness, then another, then another, and soon all of them. Celestia looked at the sun, stuck halfway in the sky, and woke up Luna. After Celestia and Luna gain cutie marks and become royal rulers of Equestria, Discord felt alone and decided to bring eternal revenge. Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 (flashback) In his first reign of chaos, Discord sits in his self-made throne as Princesses Celestia and Luna approach. As Discord helps himself to what appear to be seeds and scatters them all around him, Celestia and Luna ready the Elements of Harmony. Discord sits curious as to what they're up to, and the princesses harness the magic of the Elements; Discord can only laugh all the way up to his imprisonment in stone. Prior to his original imprisonment, Discord had planted his "plunderseeds" to steal the Tree of Harmony's magic and capture the princesses, but it was only until now that the tree had enough magic to keep the seeds from growing. Snakes and Galloping Galas The Rise of the Great Devourer Cheerilee takes her students on a tour of the garden during a field trip and shows them the draconequus statue. The Cutie Mark Crusaders bicker over what it is supposed to represent, resulting in his statue beginning to crack. Before he is directly introduced, the six leading characters witness the effects of his power at Sweet Apple Acres. Inexplicably, things begin acting irregularly, such as clouds made out of cotton candy and chocolate milk rain. Princess Celestia explains to Twilight Sparkle and her friends that Discord is the spirit of disharmony, as explained in the opening, and that he caused unrest and unhappiness throughout Equestria. Celestia and her sister Luna rose up against Discord and used the Elements of Harmony to turn him to stone. However, since she and Luna are no longer connected to the Elements of Harmony, the spell imprisoning Discord breaks, allowing him to escape from his stone imprisonment. When the Elements of Harmony go missing, Celestia accuses Discord of stealing them. Discord appears in the stained-glass windows of the palace and tells them a riddle, leading Twilight to believe that he hid the Elements in the castle's labyrinth. When Twilight and her friends venture into the palace labyrinth, Discord prevents them from "cheating" in his "game" by magically removing the ponies' wings and horns. This enforces the first rule of his game: no flying and no magic. The second rule is that they must all play the game, or else he wins. He separates them in the maze, and the game begins. Discord confronts the Mane Six with trials that make them question themselves, causing them to contradict the elements they represent. After turning Applejack dishonest, Pinkie Pie grumpy, Rarity greedy, and Fluttershy cruel, Discord plays with Rainbow Dash's loyalty to her friends by showing her a vision that her hometown of Cloudsdale would be destroyed without her. Falling for the bait, Rainbow takes her wings back, flies out of the labyrinth, and breaks Discord's "no flying and no magic" rule. Discord, having "won", destroys the labyrinth and proclaims that they "might be due for a big old storm of chaos". Day of the Great Devourer Twilight is upset when Discord takes away the maze before they can find the Elements of Harmony, until Discord reveals they were not in the labyrinth but back in Ponyville. Afterward, Discord turns the town into what he claims will be the "chaos capital of the world". With Twilight's friends in their corrupted states, the Elements fail to work. Later, Twilight cures her corrupted friends by making them remember the wonderful times they had together. Discord is easily defeated by the reawakened powers of the Elements. After being struck with a rainbow similar to that previously used on Nightmare Moon, Discord is turned back into stone. Rebooted The Curse of the Golden Master Princess Celestia delivers his statue to Ponyville in the hopes that the six ponies can successfully reform him as a mutual ally. Princess Celestia says that she "cast a spell so Discord can't take the Elements of Harmony and hide them again", and she personally requests Fluttershy to give him a chance. Once Celestia leaves, he is released by the elements and reveals that he has heard everything while imprisoned in stone. He resides in Fluttershy's cottage for most of the episode, taking advantage of her enduring patience and hospitality. During Discord's stay, he is legitimately surprised to hear that Fluttershy defends his actions and even considers him a friend. The situation soon becomes critical because of an earlier prank resulting in the flooding of Sweet Apple Acres, so Fluttershy asks Discord to reverse everything. He says he will do so on the condition that Fluttershy will never raise her element against him, so she reluctantly agrees much to the chagrin of her friends. This leads to Discord betraying her and only freezing the water, believing that he is finally free to wreak havoc and offering Fluttershy to indulge in ice skating with him. Though Fluttershy does not break her own promise, she angrily renounces her friendship with him and walks away. Initially, he brags about how no one tells him what to do and asks if she truly believed that he cared if he lost his first and only friend. This results in an epiphany as Discord finally understands the consequences of his actions - and realizes that he actually does value her friendship. Feeling ashamed and with his eyes welling up with tears, he returns everything to normal after finally understanding the magic of friendship, if somewhat embarrassed to admit it. When Princess Celestia arrives later, he announces that he is ready to put his magic to good use "most of the time". While Celestia senses a change in Discord's outlook and is eager to accept him, she is aware that she is dealing with the spirit of chaos and leaves the Elements of Harmony in the possession of Twilight Sparkle as a contingency plan. Discord overhears Celestia revealing her intention to Twilight and shows a face of concern. Fluttershy holds his paw and reassures that "He can be a real sweetheart once you get to know him." However, the others give expressions of uncertainty. Magical Mystery Cure Discord appears in one of Fluttershy's flashbacks as well as in a flashback during Celestia's Ballad. He is also mentioned by Spike, and seen in the stain glass windows towards the end. The Princess of Friendship Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 The Mane Six summons Discord, accusing him of the chaos occurring in Ponyville. Discord denies any of this was his doing, claiming he enjoys the new style of Ponyville, but that he can't claim responsibility for it, mentioning that he is reformed. With Discord still claiming innocence, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash get ready to turn Discord back into stone. Fluttershy stands up to the trio and gets them to stand down by mediating that he might not be lying after all. Discord thanks his friend "Shutterfly" whilst embracing Rainbow Dash, before Fluttershy corrects him on the name and the pony. Twilight Sparkle asks Discord to help them find out who is behind the trouble, but after showing a disapproval of the way he was treated, he points them with a large arrow towards Zecora as she was arriving. Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord is still enjoying himself using Gummy as a nail file and even watches Cherry Berry and Comet Tail getting squeezed by vines, up until Twilight Sparkle arrives to scold him, and demand he help, which he does by getting rid of said vine. He asks about the Tree of Harmony, and Twilight Sparkle tells of her friends' decision to have her stay behind. Discord is surprised that Twilight Sparkle agreed to such a plan, accusing her of keeping herself out of harm's way while her friends rush headlong into danger. The draconequus' words get to Twilight Sparkle, and she races back to help her friends in the forest. Later on, after giving up the Elements of Harmony and saving the Tree of Harmony, Discord appears to congratulate the ponies as they emerge from the forest. This is despite the fact that, when the power of the Tree destroyed the vines, Discord reacted with disappointment at this outcome. When he asks about the Elements, the ponies inform him that they were gone. Discord is quick to ponder the possibilities of this, but Fluttershy swiftly warns him to control himself if he wants to remain friends. As Fluttershy says this, Discord decreases in size. Applejack wonders why this all happened to begin with, and Discord mentions out loud that the seeds he planted should have sprouted long ago. Twilight Sparkle berates Discord for withholding this information, but Discord explains it was to teach Twilight Sparkle a valuable lesson about being a princess. Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Princess Celestia chooses Discord over Princess Twilight to help track down a villain; Twilight says about Discord that he "can sense when there's a magical imbalance. The next time Tirek steals magic, Discord will be able to track him down!" He appears before the Mane Six and gloats about his new mission, even jokingly suggesting that he may be made an Alicorn princess. Discord brings up the Tree of Harmony's mysterious chest and mentions that whatever's inside could help Twilight prove her worth as a princess. He gives Twilight her journal, marking several entries for her. Twilight later discovers the common theme of these entries having a connection to the mysterious chest at the Tree of Harmony. Later on, Discord is convinced by Lord Tirek into returning to his old ways of chaos. He then assists Tirek in consuming the magic of all three pony races. Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Discord helps Tirek take over Canterlot before targeting Ponyville. He reveals his treachery to Twilight's friends, causing Fluttershy to break down sobbing. However, Discord is himself betrayed by Tirek and drained of his powers, making him unable to transport, transform or cause chaos. Discord sees the folly of his actions and is remorseful. He ultimately helps Twilight discover her key by giving her a trinket that Tirek had previously given him, which Tirek had previously received from his brother Scorpan. He then truly reforms at last, having realized the true importance of friendship, and has his magic restored when Tirek is defeated. At the end of the episode, he is accepted by the other ponies and is seen celebrating with them before offering a bouquet of flowers to Celestia and winking at her. Marks of Possession Make New Friends But Keep Discord Discord learns that Fluttershy plans to take a pony named Tree Hugger to the Grand Galloping Gala instead of him. Jealous, he takes a green, slimy creature called the Smooze as his guest to the Gala. Throughout the evening, Discord tries to gain Fluttershy's attention while at the same time disregarding the Smooze. He unwittingly puts the Smooze in a position to consume a large quantity of jewels and valuables, causing it to grow exponentially and create havoc. When Tree Hugger soothes the Smooze to normal, Discord becomes fed up and nearly banishes Tree Hugger to another dimension. It is only when Fluttershy tells Discord that one can have more than one friend that Discord learns his lesson and apologizes for his actions. Crusaders of the Lost Mark Discord is mentioned by Diamond Tiara when she mentions that Twist wished to fix a window that he broke. Curseworld - Part II Discord briefly appears in an alternate timeline ruling over Equestria and tormenting Celestia and Luna in a mock circus. The Changing Effect To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho! Discord teams up with Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, and Thorax to save their friends - particularly Fluttershy - when they are captured by changelings. To Where and Back Again: The Way Back Discord's magic is disabled in the Changeling Kingdom due to the properties of Queen Chrysalis' throne, forcing him to navigate the castle without teleporting. While in the castle, Discord has frequent arguments with Trixie because of their clashing personalities. On their way to the throne room, Discord distracts a detail of changeling guards with a stand-up comedy act, but he is eventually captured when a group of changelings all disguise themselves as Fluttershy. After Chrysalis is defeated, Discord joins the ponies in celebrating the Sunset Festival in Our Town, and he offers to improve Trixie's magic act with his chaos magic. Day of the Departed Discord was celebrating the holiday, as he wears a Cupid dress to impress Fluttershy. Later, he, Fluttershy and Zane confront Cryptor, and smashed the statue of Dr. Julien, Zane's creator; as he did so, he mused that the old scientist was his own creator, in a way. The Nindroids then attacked the three in force. However, Discord teams up with Zane and zaps Cryptor with his chaos magic. The Nindroid General inadvertently struck himself with his own Departed Blade, resulting in his return to the Departed Realm. Later on, Discord was celebrating alongside the Mane Six, the Ninja, their parents and the Alicorn princesses before sending floating lanterns away. The Pillars of Time The Hands of Time Discord receives a Pink Heart of Courage for saving Equestria alongside Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, and Thorax. He also puts intense pressure on Twilight to come up with a plan for Starlight now that she has learned all of her friendship lessons, and discloses her decision as a "surprise" to her friends before she can figure out what to do. In the end, he is disappointed when Twilight settles on graduating Starlight, revealing his hope that she'd send Starlight to his realm as a roommate. A Time of Traitors As Celestia observes the dreams of everyone in Equestria, Discord briefly appears having a pillow fight with the Smooze at the Golden Oak Library's bedroom. Shadow Play He is mentioned by Pinkie Pie as one of the several villains she and the Mane Six have defeated since the disappearance of the Pony of Shadows. Sons of the Overlord The Jade Princess Discord appears in a photo in Starlight's mirror. The Break Up, Break Down Discord dismisses the notions of love and romance and only wants to play Ogres & Oubliettes with Spike and Big Mac. When Big Mac is heartbroken over believing Sugar Belle wants to break up with him, Discord tries to cheer him up, eventually giving him the idea of breaking up with Sugar Belle first. In the end, Discord orchestrates a situation in which Big Mac and Sugar Belle can reconcile the miscommunication between them. Hunted Firstbourne Discord gets so upset when Starlight Glimmer leaves in charge of the School of Friendship in her absence instead of him that he tries to sabotage her lessons and activities. When Starlight banishes his physical form from the school grounds, he terrorizes the students as a ghost. Starlight eventually realizes that the reason for Discord's actions is because he felt left out of the school, not even having been invited to its grand opening. She offers him a position to run the school alongside her, which he accepts, and the two make amends. However, the return of the Mane Five (Discord having secretly arranged for their absence in the first place) soon after ends up nullifying Starlight's offer, to Discord's chagrin. Two Lies, One Truth He was mentioned by Mistaké if she is like Discord, in which Damien disagrees. What Lies Beneath He is mentioned again by Silverstream, when she said the Elements of Harmony is found before or after Discord made chocolate rain. School Raze: Lessons of Friendship Discord is mentioned by Cozy Glow, and later Lloyd when he decided that he needs to help them, but he was busy doing such schedules. The Best Gift Ever Discord helps Kai and Rainbow Dash find a Hearth's Warming gift for Fluttershy. They track down and catch a rare winterchilla for Fluttershy's animal sanctuary and inadvertently unleash a winterzilla on the newly-build Monastery of Spinjitzu. When Fluttershy calms the beast down, Discord reveals he hatched this plot to put Fluttershy in a position to save the day as his own Hearth's Warming present to her. Afterwards, he spends Hearth's Warming with Twilight, Lloyd and their friends and family, receiving a gift of an elephant tea cozy from Fluttershy. March of the Oni A painting of Discord appears in the first and third season murals at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes Discord appears during Celestia and Luna's retirement announcement and Twilight's subsequent stress meltdown. When King Sombra returns to conquer Equestria, Discord refuses to help stop him in order for Twilight and her friends to handle things on their own. The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach Discord agrees to help after the Mane Six lose the Elements of Harmony, and during the confrontation against Sombra, he takes a blow from his magic when he aims at Fluttershy. Injured, Discord gives an inspiring speech to the Mane Six and they gain the confidence they need to defeat Sombra and save the day. When Celestia and Luna choose to postpone Twilight's ascension to the throne until she is ready, Discord becomes upset by this decision, revealing he just faked getting hurt in order to give Twilight and her friends the necessary conviction to win. Frenemies While disguised as Grogar, he sets out on a mission to locate the Bewitching Bell while ordering his allies to learn to cooperate. Upon returning, he finds that they have not done so, and decides to send them to recover the bell from Mt. Everhoof, believing that none of them will be able to make the trek alone. Upon their return he is pleased that they have become a team, but frustrated by their apparent failure to retrieve the bell, unaware that they did retrieve it and have concealed it from him. Between Dark and Dawn He appears with Smooze during Lotta Little Things. The Summer Sun Setback Discord attends the Summer Sun Celebration, and alongside Twilight's friends witnesses the event's preparations go awry when they are sabotaged by Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow, leaving Twilight's friends to fix the issue on their own instead of helping in the name of "teamwork" and "character growth". When Twilight herself and Celestia and Luna join in to solve the Celebration's problems, Discord aids in clearing Canterlot's skies of hazardous weather, and later observes Twilight giving her speech, commenting to himself that she may indeed be ready for whatever comes next for her as Equestria's future ruler. She Talks to Angel He is mentioned by Angel, as Fluttershy, that she wants to marry him. The Big Mac Question Discord helps Big Mac's plans to propose to Sugar Belle by placing apples around Ponyville with messages attached to them. However, he inadvertently makes trouble by bringing the apples to life, and they merge into a giant apple monster. Discord eventually fixes the chaos he causes, and he attends Big Mac and Sugar Belle's wedding where he celebrates the occasion with singing apples. The Ending of the End: The Fall Discord is revealed to have been Grogar all along when the Legion of Doom unlock the power of the Bewitching Bell and drain him of his power. He explains to Twilight and her friends that he impersonated the ram and orchestrated much of season ten's events in order to prepare her to be the ruler of Equestria, and he is eventually captured when the villains attack Canterlot. The Ending of the End: Endings Discord expresses deep remorse for his well-intentioned but poorly thought-out plans and makes up for it by keeping the villains busy while Twilight's friends escape. Near the end, he is present during the final battle against the villains. When they are defeated, Discord suggests imprisoning them in stone, which he, Celestia, Luna, Wu, Garmadon and the Overlord proceed to do after his magic is restored. The Fate of Lloyd Discord attends Twilight's coronation ceremony. He later appears in future Equestria dropping off Fluttershy for her monthly meeting with her friends before leaving for an Ogres & Oubliettes convention. He also appears during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Prior to Season 11 After the defeat of the Oni and the Legion of Doom, Discord brings Fluttershy and Zane to the Forest, only that they found the magical Rainbow Well, in order to make a wish. However, they were attacked by the batponies, in which Zane accidentally fell to the well, which leads to the Never-Realm. Having no choice that Zane will be trapped in the realm forever, Discord disguise himself as Zane, to prevent letting the Ninja think that Zane is gone. Rainbow Roadtrip Coming soon... Appearance ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 1: Snakes and Galloping Galas *17. "The Rise of the Great Devourer" *18. "Day of the Great Devourer" Season 3: Rebooted *43. "The Curse of the Golden Master" *49. "Magical Mystery Cure" (flashback and mentioned) Season 4: The Princess of Friendship *53. "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1" *54. "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2" *66. "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1" *67. "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2" Season 5: Marks of Possession *73. "Make New Friends But Keep Discord" *78. "Crusaders of the Lost Mark" (mentioned) *81. "Curseworld - Part II" Season 6: The Changing Effect *89. "Dungeons and Discord" *96. "To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho!" *97. "To Where and Back Again: The Way Back" Specials *"Day of the Departed" *"The Best Gift Ever" Season 7: The Pillars of Time *98. "The Hands of Time" *102. "A Time of Traitors" *114. "Shadow Play" (mentioned) Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *117. "The Jade Princess" (photo) *124. "The Break Up, Break Down" Season 9: Hunted *128. "Firstbourne" *134. "Two Lies, One Truth" (mentioned) *135. "What Lies Beneath" (mentioned) *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" (mentioned) Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu *1. "Master Class" (painting) *2. "Green and Gold" (painting) *3. "The Weekend Drill" (painting) *4. "Elemental Rider" (painting) *5. "Blue Lightning" (painting) *6. "Samurai X-Treme" (painting) Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *141. "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach" *147. "Frenemies" (as Grogar) *152. "Between Dark and Dawn" *156. "The Summer Sun Setback" *157. "She Talks to Angel" (mentioned) *162. "The Big Mac Question" *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *''Coming soon... Trivia *He is one of the eight main antagonists to reform, the others are Garmadon, Starlight Glimmer, Morro, Yang, Harumi, the Overlord and Aspheera. *Before his redemption, Discord is one of the secondary antagonists of the entire series alongside Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, and the Pony of Shadows. He is also the most recurring antagonist of the entire series, appearing in 21 episodes plus 1 special. He is one of the series reformed antagonists as well, thus making Cozy Glow the most recurring unreformed antagonist. *Discord has rarely ever been in any true danger from any major antagonist in the show, even after his redemption, claiming he could easily end all of Equestria's conflicts if he wanted but actively choosing not to so as to allow Twilight and her friends to learn and grow instead. The only time when he has ever been successfully overpowered by a villain was by Tirek and later the Legion of Doom (although even then it required trickery on their part to achieve this victory). *He is the second major antagonist on the show to have been redeemed (the first being Nightmare Moon) and the first major antagonist to have been redeemed via non-magical means (without the use of the Elements of Harmony). *He is also the first being in the series who has been proven to be completely immune to Fluttershy's stare, the second being Flash Bees. Given that the Stare has in the past reduced a full-grown dragon into submission and overpowered the magical stone gaze of a Cockatrice, Discord shrugging it off like it was nothing is a testament to his incredible power. *Discord can be seen in the intro of Seasons 4 and above inside Fluttershy's house, and later in her animal sanctuary. *It is implied Discord was much more evil in the past; one stained glass shows him dangling screaming ponies over fire. *Discord is the only major antagonist who is confirmed to be behind another major antagonist, as all other villains were shown acting on their own goals except the Plunderseeds which he created. *According to the Elements of Harmony book, Discord's redemption was done so new stories could be told with his character and to turn him from the known enemy into the "not-always reliable ally". *He is one of the most recurring antagonist in the show, the other being Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon. Starlight Glimmer and Trixie Lulamoon do make more appearances in the show but they both reformed during their second non-background appearances, so they no longer count as antagonists. *Discord is the first villain to successfully defeat the Mane 6, even if it was for a brief amount of time; the second being Queen Chrysalis, and the third being the Overlord, and the fourth being Cozy Glow. *Discord is the first major MLP antagonist who is not a pony. *Discord lives in a chaotic dimension known as "Chaosville" as shown in "Make New Friends But Keep Discord". *Discord is the only major antagonist to be a threat to Equestria more than twice in the series. Nightmare Moon, Sombra, and Tirek were imprisoned a thousand years ago, returned, and were reformed, destroyed, and permanently reimprisoned, respectively, by the end of their episodes, while Starlight Glimmer was one of the main antagonists of both the Season 5, reforming in the finale, and Chrysalis has so far appeared twice, in the Season 2 and 5 finales. Discord was a threat four times: before being turned to stone thousands of years ago, in the Season 1 finale, in Season 3 before Fluttershy reformed him, and in Season 4 when Tirek convinced him to turn evil again. *Discord's disguise as Grogar is the third character to be a revamp of a G1 villain, the first being Tirek and the second being the Smooze. *Discord appears to be a very good actor, such as posing as Grogar. As Grogar, he acts much more serious and short-tempered. The only time Grogar is ever comedic is in the non-canon Discovery Family Instagram posts called "The 'Most Evil' Q&A Ever. Here, Grogar claimed himself to be the "greatest, most powerful sorcerer the world has ever seen" but is jealous of Penn and Teller. He also shares his Instagram selfies taken at real-world locations. This fits Discord's personality very well, even when he is in his Grogar disguise. *There were a few hints that Discord was Grogar in disguise: **Discord didn't seem at all surprised in "The Beginning of the End" when he read Twilight's letter of King Sombra's return. **In "The Summer Sun Setback", he watched as Twilight was with her friends, then said how she might be ready for whatever comes next. **Grogar's overall design somewhat resembled Discord's, though this lead many fans to believe that Grogar created Discord or that he was Discord's father.